La Chasseuse
by Markhan
Summary: Challenge Teen Wolf. Dans le dernier épisode de la saison 1 (le 12), Peter a tué Kate. Quelles sont les dernières pensées de celle-ci ? A-t-elle des regrets ? (centré sur Kate).


Ceci est le texte de ma participation au Challenge Teen Wolf. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et s'il respecte plus ou moins les consignes (on m'a dit que pour le concours, il aurait fallu que ça s'éloigne moins de l'épisode originel : qu'en pensez-vous ?).

PS : Dans les consignes, il fallait que le texte soit d'au moins cent, et fasse apparaître au moins une fois le mot "mort"

* * *

Par une nuit sans lune, obscurcie par d'épais nuages noirs, annonciateurs d'une tempête très prochaine, la Chasseuse rôdait.

Kate Argent.

Et face à elle, la Mort. Ou plutôt, l'Alpha. Peter Hale. Un loup-garou. Son pire ennemi. Sa proie. Et désormais, son bourreau. Ses griffes acérées s'enfonçaient lentement dans la peau tendre de son cou. Et bientôt, elle le savait, elle mourrait. Elle était condamnée, et en était parfaitement consciente. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il la tenait en son pouvoir, et en jubilait, alors qu'elle était horrifiée, dégoûtée, humiliée. Elle se sentait dégradée, souillée, à la merci de ce monstre, de cette abjecte créature, de la pire abomination de Mère Nature.

Il voulait une réponse. Mais il ne l'obtiendrait jamais. Pas comme il le souhaitait en tout cas. Sauf si cela impliquait la survie de sa nièce, Allison.

-Elle est magnifique, Kate, elle te ressemble, en moins déséquilibrée, j'imagine. Je vais donc te donner une chance de lui sauver la vie. Tu vas me faire tes excuses. J'attends que tu t'excuses pour avoir décimé toute ma famille, et aussi pour ce calvaire que j'ai vécu pendant six longues années, brisé et consumé dans un fauteuil. Excuse-toi, et je lui laisserai la vie sauve, avait-il d'abord dit calmement, presque froidement, comme en retrait, tel un spectateur externe, témoin de la scène, puis avec émotion, la voix quasiment secouée de sanglots et les larmes aux yeux.

Tout le monde attendait impatiemment sa réponse Peter, presque à bout, ses ongles rentrant un peu plus encore dans la gorge de sa victime, Allison, implorant silencieusement sa tante, tandis que celle-ci faisait face au plus cruel dilemme, non seulement de sa vie, mais aussi des Chasseurs. Après un moment d'absence, et à contrecœur, elle s'avoua vaincue.

-Je suis désolé, avait-elle simplement répondu.

Le cœur battant la chamade, les yeux exorbités, la respiration saccadée, la bouche tordue en un rictus sadique, Peter ne fit qu'un geste. Une giclée de sang jaillit comme une fontaine, se transformant en mare, tandis que le corps de Kate retombait mollement, à l'instar d'une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

OoOo Flash-back Derek et Kate, six ans plus tôt

-Allez viens, Derek, s'il-te-plaît, l'implora-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, pas aujourd'hui, je suis désolé, alors n'insiste pas, c'est non, avait-il répondu.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Kate.

-Parce que mes parents organisent une grande réunion de famille. Ils seront tous là, dès demain matin. Et ma mère tient absolument à ce que tout le monde participe au dîner, sans exception, répliqua Derek.

-C'est pas juste ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais c'est comme ça, et pas autrement, je n'ai pas le choix. Encore une fois, désolé, on remettra ça à plus tard, rétorqua-t-il.

-D'accord, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Je le sais, et je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner. On se voit dans le bus, demain matin.

-Oui, à demain.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément, puis Derek rejoignit son oncle, tandis que Kate attendait qu'on la ramène. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de sa bien-aimée, le jeune adolescent transi d'amour ne vit pas le sourire cruel qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et ne donna qu'un ordre, avant de raccrocher.

-Le plan est en marche. Demain, à 7h15, ces choses ne seront plus.

Fin Flash-back OoOo

Avant l'arrivée d'Allison, Peter tournait déjà autour de Kate, dans les bois. Celle-ci, armée, mais terrifiée, le cherchait des yeux, tout en le provoquant, espérant, sans grand espoir, tromper son ouïe fine de lycanthrope, afin qu'il n'entende pas les battements hystériques de son cœur, qui trahiraient sa profonde détresse et sa très grande crainte. Tout à fait justifiées d'ailleurs.

-Montre-toi, sale chien ! Éructa Kate.

-Et pourquoi, c'est si intéressant de te voir en proie avec tes propres démons, répondit Peter.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, contrairement à toi, assassin ! Combien de personnes as-tu tuées depuis ton réveil ? S'offensa-t-elle.

-Là n'est pas la question, n'essaies pas de détourner le sujet. C'est toi qui as fait brûler toute ma famille, après tout, et qui m'as condamné à de longues et douloureuses années de coma, à l'état végétatif, en conscience à peine éveillée, où chaque cellule de mon corps se régénérait individuellement. Sais-tu ce que c'est, ce que ça fait de se sentir guérir parcelle par parcelle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je me fiches totalement de ce que tu as pu endurer. Tu es un loup, et mon devoir est de te tuer, avant que tu ne commettes d'autres crimes.

-Tu penses que c'est la meilleure façon de me mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je croyais.

-Tais-toi, tu n'es qu'un cabot juste capable de mordre et de hurler.

-Et pourtant, j'ai survécu à l'incendie qui a ravagé ma famille.

-Et tu n'aurais pas dû ! Hurla Kate.

-Peu importe, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me poses encore cette question, après tout ce temps ? Je pensais sincèrement que, depuis toutes ces années, tu avais enfin compris. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui suis plus bête qu'on le pense. Mais parce que vous êtes des garous, des machines à tuer, des dangers pour les êtres humains. Et c'est ma responsabilité de les protéger, en tant que Chasseuse, en vous exterminant.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce-pas, me semble-t-il. Il y a aussi un rapport avec ta mère.

-Mon père n'a pas toujours été un Chasseur. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas mêlé au surnaturel, avant, c'était juste un simple policier. Un jour, il a emmené ma mère faire du camping, pendant que nous dormions, mon frère et moi, chez nos grand-parents, car elle n'en avait jamais fait, à cause de ses parents, un peu bizarres et très peureux. Cette nuit-là, un Alpha fou, enragé, qui avait été chassé de sa Meute à cause de son appétit jugé trop vorace et périlleux pour tous, devenu un Oméga reclus, mais aux pouvoirs ô combien terribles, a attaqué ma mère. Et l'a mordue. Elle s'est transformé lorsqu'elle est sortie du coma, et a failli nous tuer, mon frère et moi. Mon père a été obligé de l'abattre, devant nous, ses propres enfants, pour nous sauver, alors qu'il l'aimait éperdument, son premier et seul véritable amour. Depuis, il voue une haine terrible à vôtre espèce, et a juré de consacrer sa vie à tous vous anéantir, jusqu'au dernier, en vous traquant comme des bêtes, les prédateurs devenant le gibier. Il est devenu, au fil des années, le meilleur des Chasseurs du pays, et nous a initié très tôt à la Chasse. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, je n'ai pas décidé d'en devenir un, c'est vous qui nous y avez forcés.

-Que tu veuilles te venger auprès de celui qui vous a privés de vôtre mère est tout à fait concevable, et je dirai même presque normal. J'aurai agi pareil. Mais quel rapport avec nous, pour que tu t'acharnes à ce point sur nôtre famille, en utilisant en plus mon neveu, dont tu connaissais la faiblesse ?

-Je n'ai jamais aimé Derek ! Et si je m'en suis pris à vous, c'est parce que c'est un Hale qui nous a ôtés nôtre mère ! Cria-t-elle.

Peter était sous le choc de l'annonce, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Ainsi, celui qui avait un beau jour déserté sa famille était un meurtrier, et il avait été banni. Il comprenait à présent mieux les motivations de Kate, mais ne les pardonnait pas pour autant.

-Regrettes-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

-Si je regrette que ma mère ait été tuée par mon père, après nous avoir presque dévorés ? Je le regrette. Mais est-ce-que je regrette de mettre servi du pauvre petit Derek, en ce temps-là si malheureux, pour me venger et tuer vôtre famille ? Non ! Je ne regrette absolument rien, je le revendique même, et le referai si c'était à recommencer.

-Si tu ne regrettes rien, alors, je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir.

Il bondit sur elle, la prenant au dépourvu par derrière, lui fit une clé de bras, et la traîna à travers les ruines de son ancienne demeure familiale, celle-là même où il avait vu périr tout ceux qu'il aimait, tout les membres de sa famille, dévorés par les flammes, alors que lui-même souffrait, mais vivait. Lui saisissant les bras de la main gauche, les ongles de sa main droite s'allongèrent et se plantèrent dans la chair cervicale de sa victime.

Puis il la tua, alors qu'elle venait de s'excuser.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi Allison, mais ce mea culpa, il ne m'a pas semblé très sincère, avait-il conclu sobrement en lâchant le corps mort de celle qui lui avait pris six ans de sa vie, 8 membres de sa famille, ainsi que son cœur, son âme, et l'amour du dernier être qui lui restait.


End file.
